lpsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Penny Ling
Penny Ling - panda wielka, mieszkanka Littlest Pet Shop, jedna z głównych bohaterów serialu. Wygląd Ma fioletowo-białe futro. Kolor wewnątrz jej uszu to blada lilia. Ma duże, szare oczy. Jej głowa jest dosyć spora. Przedstawienie w odcinkach. 'Osobowość' Penny jest miła, hojna, o cichym głosie i bardzo słodka. Zawsze jest chętna do pomocy, niestety, często jej pomoc ma niezamierzone skutki. Już w pierwszym odcinku Penny wydaje się być cicha i nieśmiała. Gdy zwierzęta dowiadują się, że Littlest Pet Shop ma być zamknięte, ona wpada na pomysł by porozmawiać z Blythe, ale nikt jej nie słuchał. W odcinku "Powiedz, z czego się śmiejesz?" pokazuje, że jest okropnie wrażliwa. Jest smutna już, gdy Pepper śmieje się z innych, gdy zaczyna żartować z niej zaczyna płakać. W "Ze złością Ci nie do twarzy" nie umie mówić co naprawde myśli, bo boi się, że zrani uczucia innym. Wbrew pozorom Penny jest bardzo silna. W odcinku "Ze złością Ci nie do twarzy" ze złości niszczy krzesło, a w "Na czele z Buttercream" prawie zgniotła Russell'a i Sunila. 'Umiejętności' Penny Ling lubi tańczyć i gimnastykować się ze wstążką. Często, gdy tańczy plącze się o wstążkę. Cytaty ,, Nie martw się Pepper: jesteś zabawna i bez budyniu'' ( gdy Pepper smuci się , że żarty z budyniem nie śmieszą.)'' ,, Odwagi Penny Ling! Pomóż przyjaciółkom! ( Gdy Blythe, Minka , Zoe i Pepper utknęły w windzie a Penny miała wyjść do LPS przez okno.) ,, Jak cię widzą tak cię piszą'' ( w wyobraźni). '' Ciekawostki *Penny ma duży apetyt. W ,,Pechowy dzień" udało jej się zjeść kosz/talerz owoców w ciągu kilku sekund. We ,,Wredna winda" zjadła całą miske z popcornem. *W "Przyjaciele,wrogowie" widzimy, że jest siódmym zwierzęciem pojawiającym się w Littlest Pet Shop. *Prawie zawsze mówi się do niej pełną nazwą. *Penny jest zawsze na "logo" LPS, to znaczy, że musiała istnieć wcześniej, zanim nie było kreskówki. *Pochodzi z ChinZostaje to wspomniane w opisie odcinka Shanghai Hi-Jinks *Jest bardzo twarda. W odcinku Wredna winda jest dzielna gdy chodzi o ratunek dziewczyn , okrzycza Sunila i podaje się za szefową ,, Misji *Penny jest wrażliwa. *Jak jest smutna wylewa morze łez. *Ma tą samą pasję co Vinnie : Taniec. Galeria 185px-Tumblr_mhzc37c5j31s008vgo9_400.png|sweet shop 185px-Lps-image4-102-570x420.jpg|blythe style 185px-Tumblr_mdo9zzoL481rvkyw2o2_1280.png|czarno - biały 185px-ScreenCapture_14.04.13_20-06-16.jpg 185px-Penny_Ling_party_clothes.png 185px-Penny_Ling's_first_day_photo_album.png|pierwszy dzień penny w littlest pet shop 185px-Tumblr_mhttxbcxvZ1s008vgo5_400.png Postacie.jpeg 185px-5789.png 210px-Door-Jammed promo by The Hub.jpg 210px-LPS 006 05-570x420.jpg Humanarian.jpeg Lps the sweet shop by magabigg-d65hcv4.jpg Penny Ling pure cuteness.png Tumblr n0up6f89TH1t85r0eo1 1280.png LPS 119 12 570x420.jpg 640px-Tumblr mi6th3OsT01qmo3obo1 1280.png 3tgfbhnhnyn.jpg 640px-Come to the Littlest Pet Shop.png Tumblr inline mt3hmfpwGV1rlrv59.gif Sugar Sprinkles and the other pets.png Penny.jpg LPS 008 04-570x420.jpg Hasbro Russell Hula Outfit.jpg 243px-Tumblr_mqzwnn2W6H1rwj7l1o1_r1_1280.jpg 480px-Tumblr_mga2h1KHFm1s008vgo1_400.png 480px-Tumblr_mga2h1KHFm1s008vgo2_400.png 526px-Tumblr_mhttxbcxvZ1s008vgo5_400.png 640px-Airplane_.jpg 640px-Blythe's_Big_Adventure_Part_Two.jpg 640px-Come_to_the_Littlest_Pet_Shop.png 640px-LPS101_Still10.jpg 640px-Mean_Isn't_Your_Color.jpg 640px-Penny_fantasy_dress.png 640px-PHgx8etbHcaIjh_1_l.jpg 640px-PHJoniTjTsh2MR_1_l.jpg 640px-ScreenCapture_12.04.13_1-24-57.jpg 640px-Tumblr_inline_miupiee1d91qz4rgp.png 640px-Tumblr_mglx1vgoSO1rj0gp0o1_1280.png 640px-Tumblr_miss8kUmNW1s008vgo6_1280.png 640px-Tumblr_mjimd94pSm1s008vgo4_1280.png 640px-Tumblr_mouibmspVv1swpbjso5_1280.jpg a.jpg dcdsc.jpg LPS_004_06-570x420.jpg LPS_006_06-570x420.jpg LPS_006_09-570x420.jpg LPS_119_12_570x420.jpg LPS_123_12_570x420.jpg LPS_124_03_570x420.jpg lps-character-penny-ling_570x420.jpg Lps-image9-102-570x420.jpg Nnnnn.jpg Penny_Ling_and_Buttercream_Sundae.png Penny_Ling_and_Buttercream_Sundae_have_gone_hyper_from_sugar.png Penny-ling.png Russell2.png Russell3.png Russell4.png Russell5.png Russell6.png Russell7.png Russell8.png Russell9.png Russell15.png Russell17.png Russell18.png Russell19.png Russell21.png Russell22.png Russell23.png tumblr_inline_mt3hnsGcsS1rlrv59.gif Tumblr_mido45FKt11s008vgo3_1280.png Tumblr_mido45FKt11s008vgo6_500.png ZoePenny.png 335px-Super Star Life Song With Lyrics.jpg Przypisy Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Pandy